it's my fault
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Kagamine rin, seorang gadis cantik dan manis yang jatuh cinta pada kakak nya: kagamine len. Akan tetapi, Len sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama hatsune miku. Lalu kenapa rin tak mengetahuinya? Karena rin tak pernah bertanya pada len. Dan apa yang terjadi setelah rin mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu?


~**¤~¤~ Rin Pov. ~¤~¤~**

Aku, Aku adalah kagamine rin. Aku memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dengan jepitan disetiap poniku dan aku memiliki iris mata berwarna biru seperti batu shappire. Dan aku memiliki sebuah rahasia. Rahasia itu kusimpan dengan baik, kalian mau tahu apa yang kurahasiakan? Aku merahasiakan pada semua orang bahwa aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri: kagamine len. tetapi ia hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik kecil nya. Itu sungguh menyebalkan. Besok adalah hari valentine ya? Aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku besok saja. Lagipula aku sudah membuat cokelat berbentuk hati dan sudah kubungkus dengan kertas kado._apa aku harus menulis sesuatu untuk menyatakan cintaku pada len ya?_-batinku. Akupun berjalan menuju meja belajarku lalu aku mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna-warni lalu menuliskan kata-kata yang menggambarkan perasaan ku pada len.

*-*-*-*- **Skip Time **-*-*-*-*

**#Keesokan nya#**

Aku pun segera berlari ketaman belakang. Kenapa taman belakang? Karena aku yakin len disana. Setelah sampai ditaman belakang aku melihat len dengan senyuman lebar aku menghampirinya "LE-" saat aku ingin memanggil len tiba-tiba ada sebuah anak perempuan berambut hijau muda dengan iris mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambut nya. Ia tiba-tiba memeluk len dan itu membuatku terkejut apalagi saat len mengelus rambut gadis itu. "Hai, miku-chan" sapaan len pada gadis bernama miku itu membuat hatiku mencelos. "Ne, Ne, Len-kun~ aku buat cokelat lho~" nada manja tersirat dalam perkataan miku dan itu membuatku jengkel. "Lalu dimana cokelat nya, miku-chan? Khusus untukku kan?" Mendengar pertanyaan len membuat ku makin jengkel. _apa apaan nada manja itu? Cih, tumben sekali si len itu memakai nada manja seperti itu -_batinku. "Ini" kata miku sambil menyerahkan cokelat buatan nya ke len. "Tentu saja untuk mu. Kau kan pacarku" Perkataan selanjut nya dari miku membuatku terkejut dan membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku mematung dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan air dan

Bruk. Bungkusan itu jatuh dari genggaman ku, membuat sepasang kekasih itu menoleh. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung yang dipaksakan dan berlari keluar sekolah.

~¤~¤~ **Rin Pov. End ~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ Len Pov. ~¤~¤~**

Rin? Sedang apa dia? lalu perhatian ku teralihkan pada bingkisan ditanah yang dijatuhkan oleh rin. "Miku-chan, sebentar ya? Aku mengejar adikku dulu. Aku tak mau ia melakukan hal aneh" ucapku pada miku. Miku hanya mengangguk walau aku bisa melihat dari iris hijau muda nya tersirat kesedihan. Aku pun mengecup kening nya dan mengabil bingkisan yang dijatuhkan rin lalu **mengejar** nya. "RIN! TUNGGU! HEI!" aku berteriak memanggil rin tapi rin bukan nya berhenti malah mempercepat lari nya Dan aku pun mempercepat lariku juga. Saat rin akan berlari menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang nya. Aku terbelalak dan mulai menyuruh rin untuk berhenti dengan berteriak "RIN! BERHENTI!" tetapi... semua itu terlambat.

**~¤~¤~ Len Pov. End ~¤~¤~**

**~¤~¤~ Author Pov. ~¤~¤~**

**BRAK**

tubuh rin terpental dan jatuh dengan darah yang mengotori baju nya.

**Len** menghampiri tubuh rin yang sudah bersimbah dengan darah itu dengan lunglai. Lalu len mengangkat kepala rin dan menaruh nya dipahanya. "R-rin.." dengan suara bergetar len memanggil rin. Panggilan itu membuat rin yang sedari tadi menutup mata untuk menahan sakit , membuka mata nya dengan perlahan. "L-len..." rin pun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. "Sebenarnya... apa yang kau lakukan...?" Masih dengan suara bergetar. "A-aku juga tak... tahu. Dan... mung-kin penjelasan ada di-surat yang di-dalam bungkusan yang... tadi kujatuh-kan." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu... perlahan mata rin tertutup dan samar-samar rin bisa mendengar teriakan len yang menyuruh nya jangan menutup mata.

.

Setelah menguburkan mayat rin. Len pulang kerumah nya dan mengambil bungkusan rin yang diperuntukan oleh nya. Len pun duduk disofa lalu membuka bingkisan itu dan membaca kata-kata yang ditulis oleh rin yang ditulis disecarik kertas berwarna-warni

.

_Len..._

_Kau adalah orang yang selalu menganggap ku ada. Kau adalah orang yang selalu membuatku tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Kau adalah seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Kau sangat berharga bagiku. Kau adalah matahari pagi ku yang selalu membuat hatiku nyaman dan hangat jika berada dekat mu._

_Len..._

_Jika aku memberitahukan mu rahasiaku. Apa kau akan marah? Kuharap tidak._

_Aku mencintaimu, len..._

_Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai kakak ku. Tetapi sebagai kekasih ku. Cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja tanpa ku ketahui. Aku tahu, perasaan ini sebenarnya tak boleh ada. Tapi, semakin aku mencoba membunuh perasaan ku. Perasaan ku malah semakin membesar._

_Aku tak pernah tahu isi hati mu, len. Tapi, aku sudah bisa menebak. Kalau kau tak mencintaiku. Dan pada saat itulah aku lebih baik tertabrak ataupun terbakar. Karena, rasa sakit dihati itu lebih sakit daripada sakit fisik._

_Aishiteru, Len..._

_._

Len mengacak-acak rambut nya, Frustasi. 'Kenapa? Kenapa rin? Haaah~ Gomenasai rin' -batin len

.

End

Aku sangat tersanjung jika kalian memberikan review kalian. Dan apakah aku harus membuat sequel nya? Tolong beritahu aku.

Terima kasih


End file.
